Strike
by Cheshire.Smil3
Summary: Stella Stouper never expected any of this. Things don't always turn out the way we want them to. Stella's figuring this out as she tries to help avoid a missle crisis. Beast/OC. First Class verse, and somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

West Tennessee, 1962

"Mother, I'm going out for a bit. Need anything?" Stella Stouper asked. Her mother had just gotten home from bridge club, and she appeared thoughtful for a moment. Stella adjusted her polarized glasses.

"Nothing I can think of, dear." she spoke up after a moment.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while." Stella told her mother before she walked out of the door. Stella was going to an apartment that she had purchased and converted into a research lab. She had used the money she had earned by selling patents to several engineering firms. Mrs. Stouper assumed Stella worked at a department store, though that hadn't been the case for about a few months.

When she pulled into the drive, Stella was surprised to see another car. Stella nervously fiddled with her sunglasses. Who was there? What did they want? Stella started to think of bad scenarios before she stopped herself. _'They don't know about your latest thesis,' _she tried to console herself. With a deep breath, she got out of her car and walked to the door. The front door was slightly ajar. Stella gulped, and stepped inside. Two men were having a quiet argument between each other and didn't seem to notice her arrival.

"Erik," the first man muttered. "Unlocking the door was not a part of the plan." he then stood still for a moment and both turned to glance at Stella.

"What the hell are you people doing in my apartment? I should call the cops!" Stella yelled. The man groaned.

"Miss Stouper, we're not here to rob you or kidnap you. We're here to help you with your ability." the man explained. Stella gasped, grabbing her glasses.

"How do you know about my ability? Who are you two?" she asked. Erik smirked.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lensherr." It wasn't but two seconds later that Charles had just said that in her head. "You just spoke to me in here," she spoke slowly, pointing to her head. Charles nodded. "Like I said, Miss Stouper, we want to help you control your abilities before they control you." Stella smiled. What could possibly happen? "Why not, then?"

A few hours later, Stella found herself in the backseat of a car. After agreeing to come with them, Stella had promised that she would be back after she'd packed. Mrs. Stouper had quickly come into Stella's room and asked what she was doing. Needless to say, it didn't end pleasantly. She had thrown a fit, and Stella had to sneak out after her mother and father had gone out to the movies. Leaving a note, Stella had quickly hightailed it over to the apartment where the two men were waiting for her. Charles then went on to explain that they would be heading to a base in Virginia several hours away as they got into a private car.

**So! This is my first story, and there'll be plenty more to come! Wanna find out Stella's mutation? You'll find out in the next chapter or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing here that belongs to me is Stella Stouper. Everything else belongs to Marvel. The woman I used for Stella is Minnie Driver, by the way.**

"Charles, is this it?" Stella asked as they arrived. Charles nodded and thanked the driver as they got out, while Erik nodded at the driver solemnly. A few minutes later, Stella found herself in front of a guarded room while Charles knocked. A cheery blond answered.

"Stella, I would like for you to meet my sister, Raven. Raven, this is Stella Souper, the final recruit." he informed her before putting two fingers to his forehead. "Stella, I'm sorry, but Erik and I are needed for a meeting with Agent McTaggart. We'll be back later." he told the last part to Raven. With a smile from Charles and a smirk from Erik, both men were gone. Raven smiled as Stella stepped into the room. A group of people were around a table playing cards.

"Guys, this is Stella." Raven introduced her to the group of staring people. Stella fiddled with her glasses for a moment. "Stella, this is Angel, Darwin, Sean, Alex, and Hank."

"Hi." Stella spoke softly. She sat down next to Raven and they all started talking to her. After a few minutes, Raven had an idea.

"You know, we should come up with code names. We're secret agents now! I'll start. I'm gonna be Mystique!" she exclaimed

Sean huffed playfully. "Damn. I wanted to be called Mystique!" Everyone laughed as she looked over at him. In a matter of seconds, she had scales running down her body and then there was another Sean in her place. She even spoke with Sean's voice.

"Too bad! Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you. What about you" she asked Sean. He thought for a moment.

"I wanna be Banshee!" he exclaimed, to which Hank raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be named after a wailing spirit?" he asked. Sean shrugged.

"You may want to cover your ears." Sean instructed. Everyone did so, and Sean let out a whistle-like scream. The big windows shattered. Raven turned to Angel.

"What about you?" she asked. Angel looked around at everyone.

"My stage name is Angel...and it kind of fits." she said, and she took off her jacket. The wing tattoos on her shoulders peeled off and she hovered above the ground.

"You can fly?" Raven asked.

"Uh huh, and..." Angel spit on the wall, which corroded. By this point, everyone was getting hyped up. Raven turned to Darwin.

"Darwin, what's your name?" she asked. Darwin stood up and walked over to the fish tank.

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname, and it fits, 'adapt to survive' and all." he stuck his head in the water, and gills appeared on his neck. Everyone clapped as Darwin sat down. Alex suddenly turned to Hank.

"What about you, Bigfoot?" he taunted. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Raven started. "you know what they say about guys with big feet.." she looked at his shoes.

"And yours are a little small, yeah?" Stella finished. Everyone laughed as both girls grinned at Hank. Alex rolled his eyes.

"What can you do, then?" he asked Stella. She smirked.

"Mine's too dangerous. You?" she asked. Alex shook his head and rushed out a 'no'. Stella stared at him for a moment. "Tell you what. I'll show everybody what I can do if you do." she challenged. Alex sighed as he stood. He walked through the window that Sean had destroyed and out into the courtyard.

"Get back when I tell you." he instructed everyone. They all ducked behind the edge of the window and poked their heads out. "Get back!" he shouted. No one listened, and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." His chest began to swivel, and a huge red beam of light shot out and sliced the statue in half. He turned around and smirked at Stella. "Your turn."

Stella kept a straight face as she stepped out into the courtyard. "It's too dark for these things," she muttered to herself and removed her sunglasses. She turned around to look at the group. Her eyes, she assumed, made them stare at her. She had purple eyes that were slotted not unlike a cat. It was why she wore shades.

"Is that it?" Alex asked, smirking. Stella shook her head and turned back around.

"Darwin," she spoke over her shoulder. "Get in front of them." she waited until he did, and then exhaled. She stuck her arms out as the familiar static feel spread, and then shot electricity from her fingertips. Lightning (as she called it) went everywhere, and completely demolished the statue and a tree. Sean let out a hoot as everyone cheered while Stella walked back over to the group.

Raven turned to Alex. "You should be Havok," and then to Stella "and your name should be Strike."

**So! Here's the second chapter! I don't know if I'll update every day, but I'll update when I can. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Moira asked a few hours later. The adults had gotten back to find everyone acting wild: Alex and Sean were trying to hit Darwin with chairs, Hank was hanging from the light fixture, Raven was dancing on the couch while Angel floated next to her, and Stella was over at the fish tank, having accidentally electrocuted them all. They all froze. Charles told them how disappointed he was in them, especially Raven. He told them that they were to clean up the next morning and told them good night.

The next morning, there was a note on the door. Charles had written it to inform them that they were to clean the rec room and to stay there all day. He, Erik, and Moira had had to leave for Russia, and they had left rather early. The recruits set to work, finishing a few hours later.

"How did you kill the fish?" Alex asked. Stella frowned.

"When I told Darwin to get in front of you guys, one of the rays bounced off and hit the water. Did you think I was a fish killer or something?" she questioned. Alex shook his head and laughed. They spent the rest of the day in the room, only allowing the chefs in to bring them their food. The day soon turned to night, and everyone had found something to do. Everyone was sitting on the couches, save for Alex and Darwin, and were having a conversation. Stella was about to doze off on Hank's shoulder when two of the agents had come up to the now repaired window.

"Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town!" one exclaimed, making both laugh. "Hey honey," he started, looking at Angel "How about you give us a little.." he motioned wings before turning to Stella. "Come on, girlie!" he motioned being electrocuted. She narrowed her eyes from behind her shades, feeling static in the air. Hank stood up and closed the curtains. He sat back down next to Stella, who put her head back on his shoulder.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven consoled the other two girls. Stella nodded while Angel crossed her arms and huffed.

"Guys being stupid I can handle, okay? I've handled that my whole life, but I'd rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me." she told Raven. Stella looked up at Hank, who was staring at Angel.

"At us." Raven corrected. Angel was starting to irritate Stella. She was taking everything that she had been given and was counting it as an attack. Sure, they'd all been called a freak at some point, but Stella had always just ignored everyone. The room fell silent for just long enough for everyone to hear a noise. They all looked around, not sure what had happened.

"What was that?" Stella asked, shaken. Even Darwin, who always had a comforting smile, had that same scared, not-prepared-for-this look that everyone was supporting.

"I don't know." Darwin answered. They heard it again, though this time something landed with a THUNK. "Something doesn't feel right." Darwin said slowly, opening the curtains. Stella could just make out two figures high up in the air. One fell while the other vanished, being the source of the noise. Everyone freaked out as the body fell in front of the window. All of a sudden, spotlights hit the skies and it looked to be raining bodies. The girls screamed and the whole group huddled together. Several men ran out into the courtyard and formed a barrier in front of the window. One told the recruits to get back, but they were all frozen by the sight of a red-skinned man appear behind the barrier. Gunshots filled the air as everyone but Darwin, who was acting as a shield, dove behind the couch. They couldn't do anything but watch the barrier of people be killed one by one.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go!" Darwin yelled as they all followed him into the corridor. They ran down the corridor towards more armed men who ordered them to get back. "We can help!" Darwin shouted as they were moved back. They continued to try to push through to help but stopped when a huge rumble shook the building. They all ran back into the rec room only to see a giant tornado wrecking havoc in the courtyard, sending a body through the window. Darwin jumped in front of them when they finally saw the mutants who were responsible for all the damage.

There were four of them, and the leader was wearing an oddly-shaped helmet. The woman next to him murmured something, and he removed his helmet.

"My name is Sebastian Shaw," he spoke while walking towards them "and I am not here to hurt you. My friends, there is a revolution coming when mankind discovers who we are and what we can do. Each of us will have to face a choice: be enslaved, or rise up to rule! Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people that hate and fear you, or live as kings...and queens."

**Ooh! Cliffhanger action! What'll happen? I'm sure if you've seen the movie, then you know, but what will Stella do? Thanks to Mytical-Mist-Devil for being the first reviewer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you can stay and fight for the people that hate and fear you, or live as kings...and queens." Shaw tacked on the last two words as an afterthought. He held out a hand expectantly, which Angel grabbed, and walked her over to some of the most intimidating-looking people Stella had ever seen.

"Angel-" Raven pleaded.

"Come on," Angel looked over at the recruits "we don't belong here, and that's nothing to be afraid of."

"We have to do something." Raven begged to the group. Darwin and Alex gave each other a knowing look and they fought; Alex shoved Darwin, and he turned to Shaw.

"Stop." Darwin called out, walking over towards Shaw. Angel smiled sweetly at him.

"Good choice," Shaw spoke smugly "so, tell me about your mutation."

Darwin shrugged. "Adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you." Stella was horrified. How could this happen? "ALEX!" Darwin shouted. "DO IT!"

"GET DOWN!" Alex roared. Stella was rushed down to the ground by Sean, who had the same expression of shock that she felt on her own face. The four of them stayed on the ground until they heard the teleporting noise. When Stella stood, Shaw and his men were gone and Alex looked devastated. "He's gone." Alex spoke softly. "He's gone. Darwin, he's dead."

**Hey guys! Don't be mad. I know I haven't exactly...updated in a while, but my life has been craaazy busy. I know this chapter's short, but hey, better than nothing at all, right? I'm back, so expect me to update more than usual!**


End file.
